


My cold, cute mate

by Merakiiverse



Series: Halloween delights [4]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Werewolf Kim Mingyu, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: It's cold and you have a crush on a certain wolf boy.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Reader
Series: Halloween delights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997362
Kudos: 5





	My cold, cute mate

Shivering, the blanket wrapped around you does nothing to protect you from the cold. Looking out of the window, you see the vast snowstorm that comes to render your house in a pretty Christmas-white. In the woodland, the branches groan in the ever whitening night. 

“How is it this cold? Do you not have power?” You asked, waddling into the living room to see the other boys sat on the couch. No duvets, no blankets. Obviously, the cold air didn’t bother them. They are werewolves after all. The five boys that were sitting there, turned to watch you, the blanket trailing on the floor. 

“No, of course not, we don’t need it,” Jihoon said, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to watch whatever show was playing on the TV. You whined, stomping your feet a bit, “that’s so stupid. What about me” a pout forming on your lips. 

Jeonghan looks at you with a smug smile, “hm. Why don’t you ask Mingyu.” The teasing tone he uses causes your body to heat up as you lift the blanket to hide your face. 

“Why don’t you ask me what?” a voice behind you says, your body jumping. For how tall and clumsy he is, you don’t know how he can be so quiet. A rush of cold air brushes past you, making you shiver once more. He looks at you with soft eyes, “are you cold?” 

Shyly, you nod as you wrap the blanket around you tighter, partly to hide from embarrassment and partly from the cold. “You’re so cute” he coes, walking closer to your smaller frame. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see the others watching on with smiles coating their faces, they know you have a crush on him and oh are you going to get teased later. You desperately want to close your eyes and let the world swallow you but you can’t as you watch him walk closer to you, fixing the blanket around you with a small smile on his face. 

Silently, he extended his hand towards you. Hesitantly, you slip a hand out and softly wrap your hand around his, your fingers intertwining together. Your steps fall as one, taking the steps wordlessly as he leads you to his room. All of their rooms are similar, some of them have to share because there are so many of them, but in each one, you can tell whose is whose. The little ornaments being significant to each person, their personality shining through each decoration. 

A gasp escapes you when he turns around and picks you up bridal style, the blanket falling to the floor as you giggle, hitting him softly in the chest. He laughs quietly and tucks you into the bed, followed by draping the blanket from the floor over you. He climbs in, his arms going around your waist, pulling you into his chest. A warm feeling explodes in your chest as you feel at peace. You’re no longer cold as you’re in his hold, the world blurring around you. In your dazed state, you can’t quite make out what he says as he quietly mutters, “my mate.” but you’re not sure if you heard him correctly as you go into a dream-filled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, if you like my work consider following me on here or on tumblr @merakiiverse


End file.
